


Green Thumb

by 55vre55



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55vre55/pseuds/55vre55
Summary: Evan has always been an outsider. In a family of superheroes, being ordinary makes him invisible.Or, the Umbrella Academy AU that no one asked for.





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide attempt, blood
> 
> I've never written something like this before, but after finishing The Umbrella Academy last night, this word vomit just sort of... happened. I've never read the comics, just watched the show on Netflix, so apologies if I'm way AU for anything in the comics. Possibly shippy, but nothing explicit. Mildly edited by me. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

As Evan reached the landing, he stepped into a puddle. He frowned as he realized he could hear the bathtub running. None of his siblings were supposed to be home at this hour, all off on yet another mission without him. It didn’t make any sense. Heart pounding for some unknown reason, Evan edged down the hallway towards the bathroom. He didn’t know why there was water spilling across the floor, but he didn’t think it could be for any good reason.

He pushed the bathroom door open, blinking as his eyes adjusted from the darkened hallway to the brightly-lit room. The floor was covered in water, which was spilling over the sides of the tub. And in the tub was Connor.

Evan’s heart leapt into his throat as he realized Connor was fully clothed, and that the water surrounding him was tinged red. Gasping, he lunged forward, quickly shutting off the tap and scrabbling to pull Connor’s head back above the water. The other boy was heavy, his clothes completely waterlogged and making it hard to get a grip on him. Finally, Evan managed to drag him bodily from the tub until he was sprawled on his back on the floor.

“Connor?” Evan’s voice was high, his throat tight with panic.

Connor’s face was incredibly pale and uncharacteristically still. Evan frantically tried to feel for a pulse in his neck, and when he couldn’t feel anything, went for his wrist instead. He recoiled, retching, as he realized the source of the red in the water. The slash went right through the middle of his umbrella tattoo.

Evan grabbed a towel and pressed it to Connor’s wrist, even as something told him it was useless. Connor didn’t have a pulse. Judging by the amount of water that had flooded out of the bathroom, Connor had been in the tub for a while.

An inhuman noise was echoing off the tiled walls, and Evan realized that he was sobbing. He’d noticed Connor had been acting strangely lately, withdrawing from the others and disappearing for hours at a time, but he’d never imagined something like this. Evan had thought about talking to him, but Connor had always been just as dismissive of him as the others, all scorning Evan for his weak and useless power. Evan was the odd man out, the fifth wheel, completely unsuited for going on missions. Even Dad had always been disappointed in him.

Shaking those thoughts away, Evan tried to calm his breathing. He had no idea what to do.

Connor’s long hair was splayed around his head, a stark contrast to the white tiles. Evan sobbed again as he stared at his still face, remembering all of the times he’d seen it screwed up in concentration while he practiced his power. Connor loved his power, being able to destroy and rebuild things in equal measure, and Evan had always envied his confidence while using it. The most Evan had ever managed with his almost non-existent powers was to revive the wilting flowers on his windowsill, and he still thinks that might have just been from watering them more than anything supernatural. Hands shaking, Evan gently moved some of the loose strands of hair out of Connor’s face. His heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears as he stared at the other boy.

Suddenly, the rushing noise in his ears got much louder. Evan cried out in pain as something shot from his chest down his arm and out through his fingertips. It felt like his veins were on fire, but something held his arm in place, his fingers pressed against Connor’s forehead. The pain went on and on, and Evan screwed up his face as he screamed.

And then it was gone. Evan fell back, his arm going slack, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell had just happened.

A noise made him look down, and he stared in shock as Connor’s face contorted into a grimace of pain. His eyelids fluttered a few times before finally blinking open. Evan couldn’t do anything but stare as Connor slowly sat up, wincing and looking around in confusion. “What-”

Connor caught sight of Evan and frowned. “Evan?” He watched as Connor’s gaze moved from him to the waterlogged floor to the mostly-full tub. Connor’s eyes widened and then quickly flicked back to Evan. A look of guilt and disbelief crept over his face.

Evan continued to stare as Connor’s gaze dropped back down the towel, still loosely wrapped around his wrist. The once-white fabric was now stained with red, and Evan almost felt himself start to retch again at the sight. Had he missed Connor’s pulse? He’d been so sure there was nothing there.

Either way, Connor was going to need to get the slash across his wrist stitched up as soon as possible. “We- we- we need to get you to- to the infir- infirmary,” he stuttered, placing a hand on Connor’s arm. Connor flinched at the touch and the towel slipped off, falling to the floor with a soft plop.

“What the fuck.”

Connor was staring at his arm, shock clearly evident on his face. Evan looked down quickly and his breath caught in his throat as he saw- nothing. Some residual blood, but no sign of the gash that had been there.

No, wait- there was a faint pink line, right where the cut had been, but now looking like it had been healed for months, years even. It almost looked like it was part of the tattoo.

Connor’s finger poked at his wrist before he looked up at Evan in disbelief. “What the fuck, Evan?” he repeated, louder this time, almost sounding angry.

“I- I-” Evan’s voice trembled as he tried to think of what to say. “I don’t- I don’t know! You were dead!”

Connor reeled back at that, looking from Evan to his wrist and back again. Evan could feel his heart rate increasing, his breath speeding up as he felt a panic attack coming on. He couldn’t stop staring at Connor’s face, drinking in how different it looked now from the unnatural stillness just minutes before. Connor stared back, eyes wide.

“Evan, what did you do?” he asked slowly, softer now. Evan could only shake his head, scared of the answer. Gaze dropping back to his wrist, Connor ran his thumb over the pink line.

“I don’t think plants are the only thing you can bring back to life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for now, but I have plenty of ideas about everyone's powers. If you're curious, Connor is Number Two and Evan is Number Five (out of five). Come hit me up on tumblr at wannabe-british-fangirl if you want to know more!


End file.
